Pasta and Portals
by Kimea78
Summary: Italy wakes up and finds himself with and Orb that sounds like England,a guy with a funny first name, and a scary computer lady. Based off of Portal 2's story. Rated T for Language. FINALLY FINISHED
1. Chapter 1 England Orb

I was listening to 'Still Alive' From Portal and I thought 'Why not mix Hetalia and Portal!' I used Portal 2 since I love Wheatly (Or as I'm going to call him from now on England Orb) - -;

Here we go~

* * *

><p>Pasta and Portals-Chapter 1- ENGLAND ORB<p>

Italy woke up in an odd room. He didn't remember going here, and he didn't know how he got there.

"Veh! Germany? Japan? Hello?"

No Response

Suddenly a voice chimed in

"Veh! AHH! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" He started waving his white flag that he always carried with him. The Voice ignored him and continued talking about something called 'Aperture Science'

"W-What's 'Aperture Science' Veh?" The voice didn't even stop and continued to talk.

"Can you hear me?" The voice continued to ignore him. Suddenly a loud buzzer went off. Italy screamed and hid behind the bed.

Suddenly, Everything went white.

* * *

><p>Italy woke up to find the same room filthy and trashed.<p>

"W-What's going on here? Germany! Help me!"

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" A voice from outside the door yelled into Italy's room.

"V-veh? That kinda sounds like.. ENGLAND! AHHHH! DON'T HURT ME!"

"Hey! I'm not going to hurt you! Can you open the door?"

"R-Really" Italy hiccupped from crying in fear.

"Yes. Now can you open the door?"

"O-Okay…" Italy ran across the small room to the door in opened it

Right outside the door was a metal Orb with a blue eye hanging from a metal pipe in the ceiling.

"AHHHH! W-What are y-you!" Italy ran across the room in fear of the thing.

"I'm not that scary am I? Geez.."

The Speakers chimed in again –Prepare for Emergency Evacuation-

"AHH! H-Help me!" Italy hid in the corner scared of what was going on.

"Hey! Don't worry, I'm gonna get us out of here!"

"R-Really?" He looked hopefully up at the Metal Orb, which had come into the room through the metal pipes on the ceiling.

"Yep! Give me a second!" It disappeared through a hole in the ceiling, which closed behind it

The room started shaking violently

Italy ran behind the bed, not knowing what was happening.

"What are you doing?" He felt like crying. Germany and Japan weren't here to help him, and no one was telling him anything.

"Hey, Can you hear me?" The England voice chimed in through the ceiling.

"Y-yeah.."

"Good.. Good. Umm.. Hold onto something sturdy.."

"Wha-" Italy was cut off as the room started breaking apart. The England voice mumbled something about test subjects, but Italy had started running around the remains of the room screaming

Italy eventually noticed that the room was **moving**, but rather poorly as it was crashing into the other objects that were there.

"Sorry about this. This is actually incredibly difficult.." Italy was to terrified to respond.

Italy also noticed the room was being thrown against a wall as if to break through it. As if the England Orb read his mind it responded to it.

"I'm trying to break through! When I do, you'll want to look for a gun that makes holes in walls!"

"W-w-what?"

"Don't worry! You'll figure it out!"

When the wall was finally broken down, the England Orb came out of the ceiling.

"There we go~!.. Umm.. Are you okay?" It noticed that Italy was cowering in a corner of the remains.

"Come on! All you have to do is run this course! Then we can leave!" Italy peeked up and saw that one of the rooms walls was completely gone, leading to a whole new area.

Italy nervously got up, climbed out of the room…And fell through the glass floor.

* * *

><p>Woo~<p>

So was it terrible? Was it Okay?

Am I the only Hetalia Fan that likes Portal?

Should I keep updating this? Cause Portal 2 is freakin long… But I'll probably cut out the puzzles, or most of them. This isn't a site for walkthroughs =P

Review if you think I should continue…- -; Though I want to get to GLaDOS..


	2. Chapter 2 Portal Gun

Thank you mystmoon92 for reviewing! =)

Italy with a Portal gun was actually the easiest to write for me…Any other one would sound really awkward - -;

Speaking of which, we get the Portal Gun this update =D

BTW, I tried my best on Italy's dialogue here, but he seems kinda OOC to me, so just a heads up.

I'll shut up now!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Portal Gun<p>

"Oww…"

Another voice chimed in, saying something about technical difficulties, society and technology failing, etc. But when it finished an orange hole appeared in the wall.

"Is this what the England Orb was talking about?..." He thought about what it had said about a 'gun that makes holes in walls'

Italy nervously stuck his hand through the hole, and was relived that it didn't hurt him. He hopped through it and found himself in a completely different room. In front of him he saw the room he had just been in.

"Veh? What is this?" He poked the hole but nothing happened. He noticed a hallway and decided to run down it, hoping to find a way out.

"Ve! A door!" Italy ran up to the door he saw at the end of the hallway. It opened when he got near it. Just inside he saw a large red button. He tried stepping on it, and the other door in the room opened, but when he stepped off, it closed.

"Why won't it stay open?" He looked around and saw a cube on the floor.

"Maybe this'll work…" Italy grabbed the cube and picked it up

"This is kinda heavy.." He dropped the cube on the switch and the door opened. Italy ran towards the door to get out of the room.

"Yahoo~! I solved it!"

* * *

><p>Italy found an elevator behind the door. There was nowhere else to go in the room. He stepped in, the doors closed behind automatically.<p>

"Ve! Wh-What?" The elevator started to descend.

The door opened to an identical room. Italy ran out of the scary elevator and up the nearby stairs.

"Hey! You made it!" It was the England Orb! "The Portal Device is over there!"

"What Portal device?"

"The Gun that makes those holes you saw"

"Ohh.." Italy understood what he meant, and ran around the corner, but he didn't see anything.

"Veh? Nothing's here.."

"It must have fallen off, that's right.. Look around the pedestal, It should be nearby." Italy walked over to the pedestal,

And the ground collapsed beneath him.

"AHHHHH!" Italy screamed as he fell. But it stopped when he hit the water on the ground below.

"Are you Okay?" Italy couldn't see the Orb anywhere. Italy felt tears well up in his closed eyes, he was scared of this place.

"Do you see the Portal Gun anywhere? I'm gonna assume you're still alive and wait for you up ahead.."

Italy got up wiping his eyes, and looked around his new surroundings. It was dark except for the light coming from up above and down the nearby hallway. Italy ran down the hallway until he came across some makeshift stairs. He saw something shiny on top of them.

"Veh? What's this?" He ran up the stairs and found an odd gun like object laying on the ground. "Was this what it was talking about?"

"How do I use this?" Italy picked up the gun and tried poking the glowing lights on the sides of it. Nothing Happened. He looked in side the black part of the gun and saw two buttons. (I honestly have no clue exactly how the Portal Gun works, so I'm making this up as I go along)

"Do I press this?" He reached in and pressed the left one. A pulsing blue orbish thing shot out of it. Italy screamed and dropped the gun. He looked around trying to find another way through the room. He saw a platform, and an orange hole in the wall.

"Is it like earlier?..." Remembering how they had worked, he looked nervously at the Portal gun. "D-Do I have to use this?" He picked up the gun.

"So I have to press one of these switches…" He looked away and pressed the left one again. The gun fired, and to Italy's relief, didn't hurt him. Italy looked in the direction that it had fired and saw a blue hole in the wall. Looking through it, he could see his back.

"Waa~!" He turned around and fired at another wall. A Blue hole appeared in it. He stuck his arm through, still nervous about the holes, or Portals. He jumped through, ending up on the platform he had seen earlier.

"Does this let me teleport!" He looked joyfully at the Portal Gun. He shot at the floor of the platform, but no blue Portals appeared.

"Aww…" He noticed some stairs and ran up, happy about his new found item.

* * *

><p>This is much better then the rough draft xD<p>

Sorry if Italy seemed OOC in this…

As I said before, I'm not going over all the puzzles unless I can make them humorous in some way. The late game ones are ridiculous…Freakin huge..

Also, I'm writing a bit ahead, and if anyone can help with ideas for GLaDOS's dialogue, I would send you a hug. I am so lost on that since she's angry cause you killed her. Italy didn't kill her…

I know these updates will eventually slow down, but for now I have chapters pre-written. A few anyway.

Anyway~ Review's would be welcome =D


	3. Chapter 3 Cubes and Wheatly

I love all of you =D

I feel kinda overwhelmed by just a few reviews and such, but I'll continue on! *Determined*

Thanks for all of your suggestions on GLaDOS and such, I'm still having some trouble, but I'm getting my brother (Another Portal manic) to help me.

Again sorry if Italy seems OOC again, his dialogue is hard for me…

I'll let you all read now~

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Cubes and Wheatly<p>

At the end of the hallway, Italy found another elevator, He tried firing a Portal at it to see what happened, but nothing did. He sighed, and stepped in. The elevator closed automatically and began to descend.

When the doors opened, he saw more stairs

"Why are there so many stairs?" He ran up and found an Orange Portal.

"Does this mean I could teleport again!" He shot a Blue portal at the wall and jumped in.

"Veh~ I wish Germany and Japan could try this!" He smiled at the thought of his friends, but remembered that they weren't there.

Italy noticed a door and ran through, now wanting to get out and show them his new Portal Gun.

In this new room, Italy found a deep pit, and a cube sitting next to it. The Exit was on a ledge above him. Looking behind him, he found an Orange Portal.

"Ve? What happens if I do this…" He made a Portal at the bottom of the pit and trew the cube down.

It hit him in the back of the head

"Oww! That hurt" He rubbed the back of his head. He got up and went to look down the pit, but tripped over the vines on the floor and fell down. Screaming, he flew through the Portal and hit the door on the ledge.

"Oww.." He got up and noticed that he was on the ledge with the door.

"Veh~ I did it!" He ran through the door, forgetting what just happened. He found an _identical_ elevator room. Italy ran into the elevator, it closed, and began to descend.

Italy ran out of the elevator and up the stairs to the new room.

"Hey, Hey! Up here!" The England Orb again! Italy ran over and found it attached to one of the metal pipes on the ceiling.

"Brilliant! You found the Portal Gun! Shoot a Portal behind me and come over here."

"Veh, Okay!" Italy shoot a Portal behind him, having learned how to use it, and jumped into the nearby Orange Portal.

"Okay! Now listen to this okay;"

"Veh? Why?" Italy could swear it rolled it's eye at him.

"Just Listen. They told me never to disengage myself from the rail, or I would die."

"That's mean…"

"I know... but we're out of options, so I need you to catch me!"

"Waa! B-But!"

"On 3! 1 .." Italy tensed up to catch the Orb.

"2.."

"3!" The Orb didn't fall but went father along the rail. "No, no that's to high, I can't do it.. Let's try on 1 this time"

"1!" The orb fell before Italy could react and he missed it. The Orb hit the floor with a loud smack.

"Owww.. Owww! …I'm not dead. I'm not dead!" The Orb started laughing, Ignoring the fact the he just fell on the floor.

"Brilliant! Let's get out of here.. umm.. What's your name?"

"Veh? Oh! I'm Italy Veneziano!"

"Italy.. Italy.. I've heard that before.." Italy remembered one of the other nations saying something about not letting anyone find out they were nations.

"I-It's a c-common name!"

"Yeah, yeah.. It's nice to meet you Italy! I'm Wheatly." Italy let out a sigh of relief

"Your a lot nicer then who you sound like.."

"Oh well, Let's get going!.. Pick me up okay.." Italy nodded, grabbed Wheatly, and ran through the nearby door.

They ended up on a very creepy looking cat walk.

"Where do we go now…" Wheatly spun around looking at his new surroundings.

"I think there's only one way to go..." Italy pointed down the narrow catwalk, which had only one path, and the rest was surrounded by an abyss.

"Y-Yeah, I knew that! I knew that, yes.." Italy laughed, this orb was funny.

After getting through the catwalk, Wheatly told Italy to stop.

"By the way…I should probably tell you.. In order to get out, we'll have to pass through HER chamber.." Italy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who's 'HER'?"

"Let's hope you don't have find out.. Let's also hope she's still asleep, or else she would most defiantly kill us…" Italy was scared now. Kill! He didn't want to die!

"D-D-Do we have t-to?"

"We could sit here for the rest of our lives, or we could go though her chamber, hope she's still asleep, and get out of here."

"I'll never see my friends again if I don't get out of here!

"That's the sprit!" He mumbled something, but Italy couldn't quite catch it.

* * *

><p>The cube hitting him was inspired by the walkthrough I'm using. When they did the puzzle, they said something about it hitting them in the head, and I thought, That would happen to Italy wouldn't it?<p>

I loved writing Wheatly's dialogue xD Everytime I type that my computer thinks I want to type Wheaties - - ;

Still accepting ideas for GLaDOS's dialogue.. I'll probably start writing it not long after I post this.

Review's welcomed. =)


	4. Chapter 4 The Best of Intentions

My biggest fear is letting my readers down….

But you all are reading this far, so I feel happy =)

Anyway, after that bit of my tortured psyche. This chapter doesn't have GLaDOS, this is the last of the buildup/filler if you don't want to read it xD.

I'm still not done with the next chapter, but I will promise it will be there tomorrow. Even if I don't get sleep tonight!

I'll shut up now!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Best of Intentions<p>

Wheatly peeked into the large room, trying to see if anything was there.

"Good, she's offline, she's offline.. Let's go" Italy nodded and ran through half of the room before Wheatly stopped him.

"There she is..." Italy looked and saw a giant frame of a... Robot? Computer? He couldn't quite tell.

"What's so dangerous about this?"

"She ran the facility, Right Proper Maniac.. Just continue along, we don't want her waking up..."

"Veh..." Italy ran through the rest of the room, leaving the creepy frame behind.

After running down a bunch of flights, he found himself on another catwalk.

"I do not recommend looking down, not at all..." At the Italy just had to look down at that. He saw an abyss down there; He couldn't even see the bottom. Italy grabbed the railing, scared he would fall.

"I warned you."

After running through the catwalk, holding on the railing the whole way, Italy found himself and Wheatly at a roomful of large switches.

"This! Is the main breaker room!" Wheatly sounded exited about it. "Look for one that says 'escape pod'. Also, don't touch anything else, Okay?"

"Okay!" Italy started looking around, but quickly noticed that most of the switched were to far up to reach, along with to dark to see what they are.

"Ummm... Okay, plug me in here, and I'll turn the lights on." Italy nodded and looked for the plug.

"Is this it?" Italy pointed to a board that had a plug the same shape as Wheatly.

"Yep. Just plug me in there and we'll be out of here!" Italy smiled, he'd get to see everyone again. He plugged Wheatly into the board.

Steam started to leak out of the sides of the platform. Italy got nervous.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, let's just hope it doesn't start going up." As if on cue, the plat form began to rise, flipping every switch on the walls.

"Oh no.. This is not at all good..." Italy unconsciously got out his white flag, feeling something bad was about to happen.

They rose to the top of the room, and ended up in the room with the computer frame from earlier.

-Power up commencing-

Behind him, Italy could hear something moving. He slowly turned around to see the frame was moving to reconnect itself. He ducked down and raised his white flag.

"Please tell me she's not waking up.." Wheatly couldn't turn around to see, so he had to ask.

"T-The frame is r-reconnecting itself." Italy shivered.

-Power up complete-

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter - -; But the good news is GLaDOS starts off the next one (Has a few lines written)<p>

In the Rough draft I actually forgot the white flag… I have not clue why.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5 GLaDOS

You all make me so nervous just knowing people are reading this!

GLaDOS is here now =D I think I did bad with her dialogue, but recreating the scenes with Italy was challenging. Italy might be OOC in this chapter too. Ughhh….

Also, this is my last chapter for awhile, I have a WEEK long vacation (Heck probably longer - -; ) If I get computer access then I'll try to update, but I can't make promises sadly.

Though I'm reaching the phase of 'I'm to scared to update' which kills quality.. I'm trying my best here; maybe a break will get me back in the mood…*Sigh*

OKAY, I'll shut up since I'm probably annoying you all now..

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- GLaDOS<p>

A rather monotone woman's voice chimed in.

"Who are you?"

"I-I-I-I-I-" Italy was terrified, this robot was 5 times bigger then Wheatly, who was silent for once. The voice sounded incredibly annoyed.

"Answer me" Italy began waving the white flag he was holding.

"Please don't hurt me!- " Italy was cut off when 2 giant claws came down from the ceiling, one ripped Wheatly out of the circuit board, the other grapped Italy, lifting them both off the ground.

"Annoying.." The claw that grabbed Wheatly threw him out the room. Italy heard him yelling until the thucnk (Is that a sound?) when he hit the ground.

"D-Don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" He continued waving the white flag.

"'Anything? Then you'll be the new test subject.. The last one killed me." The claw started moving across the room.

"AIEE! P-Please let me down!" The claw stopped above a circular door that was slowly opening.

" I have a feeling you'll make an interesting test subject. So I'm not letting you leave." The claw opened, and Italy plummeted downwards.

* * *

><p>The fall felt like an eternity to Italy, and he was screaming the whole way down. But the chute did end. Italy hit the ground painfully. He laid on the ground for a few seconds, but since he was a country he healed rather quickly.<p>

"Most subjects have leg braces. You lack them, yet you still survived that fall.. Interesting.." Italy looked for the frame, but didn't see it.

"W-Who are you?" Looking around the room, it was full of pits that were also full of fire. An Incinerator room.

I'm the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. But most call me GLaDOS for short"

"W-Why did you throw me down here?" Italy looked nervously down one the pits, only to be nearly hit by a fireball.

"Test subjects need to have a fully functional Portal Gun to participate in testing, yours is not. The other part should have fallen down here when the other human killed me." Italy noticed when she said 'other human' the monotone voice seemed to show dislike. "Once you find it, we can begin testing."

"Am I not going to leave this place until I find it?"

"Yes" Italy swallowed nervously, and began looking around.

"U-Um... What does it look like..."

"Same as the one you have." Italy nodded nervously, and continued looking around.

After sifting through some of the debris, Italy noticed a door on the other side of the door. Thinking it might be there, Italy ran across the room to the door. Behind the door, he found something that looked like the Portal gun he had.

"Good, now you have the dual Portal device, we can begin testing."

"Wait... Umm... How do I use this?" Italy looked at the other Portal Gun he had picked up.

"You attach the barrel to the primary one and press the other button to fire it." (Again, I have no clue how it works, I'm making this all up again.) Italy tried that, but it was to heavy for him to hold up and his arm fell to his side from the weight.

"Ugh.. Heavy…"

"I cannot tell if you are better or worse then the other human.." Italy shivered. He didn't want to get on her bad side. This was the first woman he had ever been this scared of, though Belarus was extremely close.

"Try using your other arm to hold it up. We can't begin testing if you can't even GET there" She sounded very annoyed. Italy, not wanting to make her more angry, tried pulling the gun up with his left hand, and managed to get it up. A slow clap was heard from the speakers. "Maybe we can begin testing one day soon."

Italy continued down the hall. The facility seemed to be cleaning up the debris as he went along. Italy wondered why it was so messy aloud.

"It's been a long time since I was killed. The facility fell into this state, and now I have to fix it."

* * *

><p>I was listening to HetaOni while writing this…Uhh. It's visable isn't it…<p>

The Heavy portal gun is mostly my own headcanon. It's full of crazy mechanics so shouldn't it be heavy? That and Italy is pretty weak..

I'll update as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises. The earliest I can promise is next Monday. I'm Sorry ; ;

Reviews are much appreciated


	6. Chapter 6 A few Tests and Companions

I'm using my Dads computer to update, you have no clue what I had to do to get this - -;

This Word program is so weird! (He has the new one) I hope this turns out okay…

ANYWAY! I hope you all are still reading after that break, and I would point out that I still have until Monday…ugh…

Also, this is and hopefully the next chapter will be the GLaDOS tests, then Story, Then the Cave Johnson tests. I want to try to keep it organized, but I know I'll fail somehow… The puzzles that I do write, are simplified, and not the same as in the game, just similar.

Also, I hope that Italy and GLaDOS aren't to OOC here… I had to write this over the course of a whole day, With multiple breaks breaking it apart.

It woun't let me type the whole name. RAWR! Full name is below - -;

I've talked to long, I'll let you read…

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- A few tests and Companion Cubes<p>

GLaDOS's voice chimed in from the speakers

"This test will involve deadly lasers and redirection cubes. Just thought you'd like to know that."

"Ve-Veh! P-Please don't hurt me!.." Italy wished he hadn't lost his white flag in the fall to the incinerator room.

"I'M not going to; all you have to do is avoid the lasers. Now continue along before I get more annoyed with you." Italy ran as fast as he could to the new room, scared of her threats.

When Italy stepped into this new room, he saw a bright red laser firing out of the wall. He saw the door was on the other side of the room, locked, and he noticed a glass cube sitting next to it.

"How do I get over this.." Italy looked around, not seeing anything that could help. A sigh of annoyance was heard from the speakers.

After looking all around the room, he remembered he had the Portal Gun.

"Oh yeah! I can just use this to get over!" He shot a portal onto the wall across the laser, and shot one onto the floor, and hopped through. He smiled proud of his achievement. He walked over to the glass cube and looked at it. It kinda reminded him of an aquarium.

"I wish we had some cute fishies here…" He continued to think of fishes until GLaDOS chimed in.

"_Picking up_ the cube might help you…." She sighed in a very annoyed tone.

"Veh! Really!" He picked up the cube, which was surprisingly light compared to the other cubes, and looked for a button. Although he didn't see one, he saw something on the wall which he assumed was one. He tried to shove the cube into it, but nothing happened.

Italy tossed the cube behind him to think, but then the laser suddenly shot next to him. He screamed and jumped away.

After recovering that (Amount of time will not be mentioned, just know GLaDOS is VERY annoyed at this point.) Italy looked over and saw what happened. The Glass cube reflected the laser towards him.

"Hmmm.. What happens if I move this.." He tried moving the cube, and the laser returned it original path.

"What about this!" He tried putting the cube back in the lasers path an aimed it at the button like object. The door opened.

"I can do this!" He smiled and ran through the door.

"I'm not even going to bother reading your results. They wouldn't make sense to you."

Italy ran to the next room, and saw a blue target on the floor.

"This test will involve Aperture Science Arial Faith Plates-" Italy interrupted her.

"What are those?"

"..Or for your brain size, Launch Pads…" Italy sort of understood and looked at the blue target again. But when he stepped on it, it shot him across the room, hitting the floor on the other side.

"Oww.. Why does everything here hurt me?.." He carefully got up and ran through the door he noticed in front of him.

* * *

><p>In the next room he found another cube. It was Identical to the other cubes he had seen, except that it had hearts on the sides, along with glowing pink.<p>

"Veh~ How cute~!" He ran over to it, but it disintegrated when he got near it.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Here, let me get another." A door opened on the ceiling and another cube fell down, almost hitting Italy.

"Veh~" Italy felt really happy with the cube, he couldn't even tell why. "What's is this cube? It's different from the others?"

"Oh, that. That is the Weighted Companion Cube. Feel free to keep it, I'm sure it won't end up like the others."

"W-What happened to the others?.." Italy felt he didn't want to know though.

"Oh nothing. Nothing you need to know though. Now come on, testing must continue." Italy nodded and picked up the Companion Cube and ran through the nearby door.

In the next room Italy found a button on his level, and the door was on a ledge higher up. He placed the cube on the button, used to those puzzles by now, and an elevator came down.

"I want to take it with me…" He stepped on the elevator, and reached out to the cube and grabbed it. "I'm glad you're so light compared to the other cubes." He went up the elevator, and ran through the door to one of the elevator rooms. "Veh~ I haven't seen on of these in awhile!" He noticed it was considerably cleaner than earlier too. He walked up to the elevator, and the Companion cube disintegrated in his hands. "Veh! W-What happened?"

"You aren't allowed to take testing materials out each area. I'm sure I mentioned that to you before. Either way, It doesn't matter, we have warehouses full of the things. Completely worthless."

Italy couldn't help but feel sad for the lost cube.

* * *

><p>There! I've updated!<p>

I love everyone who reviewed/Story alerted/Author Alerted. *Sends everyone internet hugs*

BTW, I love the Companion Cube, and I found it very hard to follow the game and kill it. ; ;

The next update I can promise is Tuesday, I didn't remember that's the day we drive home. 7 hours in a car, then I'll be to out of it to write anything.

More reviews and maybe GLaDOS will give out cake? Or is Rattman telling the truth? (I've done my reaserch!)


	7. Chapter 7 A Few more tests and  America?

Good to be back on my own computer…*Sigh of gladness*

Okay, OOC warning again, since I haven't watched Hetalia in a week, I was watching NCIS. Just a warning…

You all should see these rough drafts xD Though I doubt anyone but me can read them, I have terrible handwriting - -;

ANYWAY! This is the last of the GLaDOS tests. This is also the longest chapter so far =D Next chapter is story.

The America joke is a play off Wheatly's fake accent. It reminds me of America - -;

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- A few more tests and...America?<p>

When the doors opened, Italy found himself in another test room. There was a blue walkway floating just above the floor.

"Veh?" Italy tried poking the floating walkway. It felt nice at first, but the temperature rose quickly and felt like it was burning his hand. He recoiled in shock and pain "OW!" He rubbed his hand, which had begun to feel better since he took it way.

"Maybe if you had waited, I could have warned you of this." The sarcasm has rather thick there. "Anyway, these bridges are made of natural light from the surface. As you saw, they heat up rather fast to the touch, making it a very bad idea to poke it."

"Veh! Okay.." Italy forgot about almost burning his finger off and looked around the room. He saw a door on the other side of a massive pit. He tried firing a Portal to the other side, but one wouldn't appear.

"To save you the _pain_ of figuring that out, some wall can't form Portals on them. I'm working on that right now."

"Veh!" Italy shot a Portal near the bridge and one on the wall behind him since they seemed like his only options. Surprisingly, the bridge appeared from the Portal on the wall, allowing him to cross. A slow, sarcastic clap was heard from the speakers.

"My processors are trying to figure out if you actually figured that out, or if it was dumb luck. The results are favoring the latter one." Italy smiled, not noticing the sarcasm, and ran rather quickly across the light bridge and through the door.

* * *

><p>Inside the door was a rather small hallway. The door at the end of it didn't open when Italy got near like the other doors did, along with the fact it was emitting sparks.<p>

"Is there something wrong with the door?..." Italy tried pushing on the door, but nothing happened.

"Great.. The door is malfunctioning-"

"Veh?"

"..The door isn't working. I guess I have to go fix it, since you certainly can't. Don't touch anything." GLaDOS's voice faded from the speakers.

"Hey. Hey! (Listen) Up here!" Italy looked up and saw Wheatly in the window.

"Wheatly! You're okay!" He was glad his friend was alive.

Of course I'm alive! Anyway, I jammed the door mechanism, but I don't think that'll hold for long though.. But, I wanted to tell you, we're gonna break out of here, very soon, I promise. I promise!" Italy's smile grew even wider, He was gonna get to go back to everyone soon!

"Veh~! Really! How?"

"Uhhh… I haven't really got there yet, but I'm working on it!" Italy's smile faltered, but he remained optimistic that Wheatly would have a plan soon. "AHH! Here she comes! Just keep testing. Also, you never saw me, Okay, you never saw me!" Italy nodded and Wheatly rolled away on his rail right before GLaDOS's voice chimed in from the speakers.

"There. It should be working now. I had to talk to the door mainframe. Let's just say it won't be.. Living.. Anymore. Back to testing." The cheerful toned of the second sentence scared Italy, but even he thought questioning it would be a rather bad idea.

* * *

><p>"Okay, maybe this test will make sense to you. This will involve turrets"<p>

"T-T-Turrets?" Italy remembered Germany mentioning them once in a training session one time, and He had told him to avoid them.

"Yes. Turrets. If your scared you can just sit there for the rest of your short life." Italy knew he couldn't just sit there, even if he kind of wanted to. Wheatly told him to continue until he could come up with a plan. Italy ran into the next room, hoping Wheatly would be there soon.

In the next room Italy saw little oval like white objects with one red eye and spider legs. (That might not be the best description…)

"Veh! How cute!" Italy started walking towards them and they began shooting at him. "AHH! Not cute! Not cute!" Italy ran away from them hoping they would stop, until eventually, they did.

"Wow.. No test subject has reacted quite like that to being shot at…" Italy peeked over to look at the turrets; he noticed the door was behind them.

"Before you can ask, Yes, I expect you to get to that door. And No, it's not as hard as you very clearly think it is." Italy looked around for some clue as to how to get to get over there in one piece.

He tried firing a Portal at the turrets, missing and forming a Portal on the wall behind him. An idea came to Italy. He shot a Portal on the floor and jumped through it to appear behind them, and ran through the door.

"Are you actually _learning_? Maybe you could handle a harder test?" Italy hoped that the tests wouldn't get harder.

The next room was a very large room full of the light bridges.

"I figured that you _might_ be able to handle a harder test this time." Italy looked for the exit, but couldn't see it from where he was.

Suddenly, before Italy could actually start the test, the lights shut off.

"What! Who turned off the lights?" GLaDOS sounded as angry as her monotone voice could.

An unfamiliar voice chimed in-

"Hey, buddy!" The voice reminded Italy of how America spoke.

"V-Veh? W-Who's there?"

"It's me! I'm speaking in a accent that is beyond her range of hearing…" It was Wheatly! He had his plan ready!

"You **do** know I can still hear you…" She sounded very annoyed at Wheatly. He started to descend on a rail. His fake accent also disappeared, and he returned to sounding like England.

"Uhhh.. Just run! Run!" The wall behind him opened up. Italy ran through, hoping he could get away from GLaDOS.

Italy found himself, much to his chagrin, on another catwalk. He unconsciously grabbed the handrail. He didn't quite feel the urgency of this situation.

Come on! We are escaping! We are escaping! We have to keep moving!" Italy continued following Wheatly, while trying not to look down.

"If you see anything that looks important, try destroying it. It might help us when we have to confront her." Italy stopped dead in his tracks.

"W-W-We h-have to confront her! B-But…She's scary.."

"Yes, I'm terrified as well. But we have to if we want to get out." Italy hesitated, but eventually continued following Wheatly.

* * *

><p>Wooo~ done! That took forever to write and type - -;…<p>

Though that might be cause I played Pokémon while typing this….*Awkward laugh*

Anyway, I got a new game, Radiant Historia, and I expect I will distract me from writing for awhile.. So I hope it won't be to long, but I make no promises sadly - -; I feel like such a jerk when I say stuff like that…

Again, I hope none of them were to OOC here, I can never tell…

Review are appreciated =3 *Sends hugs to all reviewers, unless you don't want a hug*


	8. Chapter 8 Final Confrontation?

I figured since I already ended the world twice in Radiant Historia, I should probably work on another chapter…

The EPIC/AWESOME final battle against GLaDOS is now! Will Chell and Wheatly live? Hmm~?

OOC warning again, Most of this chapter Italy spends silently terrified, and I hope I did that right. I don't think GLaDOS and Wheatly are though, since most of their lines are straight from the game..

Also, I cut the neurotoxin and turrets from this.. I had to shorten this somehow. BTW, Microsoft knows neurotoxin is a word =O I didn't think it would…

Even still, this is incredibly long in the rough draft….7 pages of my notebook!

I shall shut up now and let you all read!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Final Confrontation?<p>

Italy and Wheatly continued along the catwalk, looking for a door to GLaDOS's chamber.

"Are you sure there is a down up here? We've been up here for forever.." Italy yawned, he wanted to take a nap, but Wheatly had said to keep moving.

"Yes! I think.. I'm pretty sure.. It shouldn't be to much father ahead." He didn't sound so sure, mostly hopeful.

As they continued running they came across a lock door.

"Uhh… I can't hack this door open.. Uh.. Can you think of anything that'll open this door?"

"Veh! Maybe this!" Italy press the red button on the wall.

"WAIT! WAIT! HOW DO YOU KNOW-" He stopped when he noticed the door opened "Oh…. Nevermind.."

Behind the door was a small room with a closed off circular hole large enough for a human to fit through it. Wheatly noted it was pressure locked.

"D-Do we have to use this?" Italy flashed back to falling down the pipe to the incinerator room. Not fun…

"Unfortunately, yeah. Give ma second. I'll unlock this real quickl-" Before he could even finish the hole opened and both of the where sucked into it, ripping Wheatly off the rail.

The trip down the tube wasn't nearly as bad as the incinerator one. There was just the cubes to watch out for.

"This should lead straight to her.. Do be careful." Italy nodded. Suddenly a cube hit Wheatly, knocking him into an intersecting tube.

"Wheatly! Where are you?" Italy looked around frantically for his spherical friend, but he answered before Italy could find him.

"I'm fine! Just go on ahead, I'll catch up. Somehow.." Italy didn't catch the last part, but he noticed the tube was coming to an end.

Italy fell into a small grey room with a door that read 'GLaDOS EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN and CAKE DISPENSARY'

"Veh? Why would I want cake. Why not Pasta?" Italy frowned at the door, but when he read it again, he decided to open it.

The door collapsed, revealing a speaker. GLaDOS's voice chimed in from it.

"I'm not surprised you fell for that. Your stupidity astounds me even." The walls of the room began to start closing in on Italy, who was terrified at what GLaDOS would do to him. When the room was incredibly small, the floor started to open, revealing GLaDOS's chamber. Italy fell down, collapsing on the floor.

"Pl-Please don't hurt me!" Italy wished he had found something to make a white flag out of.

"But why not? You ran away from testing, just like the other test subject, and now you're here to kill me." Italy just stared in terror at the massive computer frame before him, wishing Wheatly was there.

As if on cue, Wheatly came tumbling out at a tube into GLaDOS's chamber too.

"AH! OW!.. Oh! Hello!" Wheatly looked over to Italy, who had gotten up from the floor. Italy couldn't even smile for seeing his friend, he was too terrified.

A male voice chimed in from other speakers in the room.

-Warning: Central Core is 80% corrupt-

"How odd.. I don't feel corrupt at all, I feel perfectly fine.

-Alternate Core detected-

"Hey! Hey! That's me they are talking about! Run over here and pick me up!" Italy ran over before GLaDOS could notice him, as she was distracted with the voice.

"W-What do I do now?" Italy looked around frantically, scared GLaDOS was going to kill him.

-To Initiate Core transfer, Please insert Substitute core into the receptacle-

"What's a 'Receptacle'?" Italy became even more scared and frantic as GLaDOS had turned towards him and was staring at him intensely.

"That! Over there!" Wheatly turned towards a circuit board like the one in the main breaker room. Italy ran over and Plugged Wheatly into it.

-Substitute Core Accepted-

"What!" GLaDOS sounded surprised at that.

-Substitute Core, Are you ready to start the procedure?"

"Yes!"

'Corrupted Core, Are you ready to start the procedure?"

"NO!"

"Oh yes she is!"

"Nononononononono!" GLaDOS sounded like she was close to panicking, if she wasn't already.

-Stalemate detected. Transfer cannot continue

"Yes!" GLaDOS sounded very relived

Unless an associate is present to press the stalemate resolutions button-

"Go press it!" Wheatly yell to Italy, who ran over blindly towards where the button had begun to rise out of the floor.

"Don't. Do it." Italy ran even faster to the button, fueled by his fear that GLaDOS would get revenge if he left her there.

He pressed the button.

-Stalemate Resolved-

"AHH!" GLaDOS screamed as her frame began to smoke.

"Here I go!" Wheatly sounded pound of himself, as if he'd done it himself.

The circuit board that Italy had plugged Wheatly into folded into the floor, taking Wheatly with it. The floor beneath GLaDOS opened up to reveal a bunch of mechanical hands that began tearing at her frame. Italy was against the wall, terrified of these new events.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! NO! STOP! NO! NO! NOO!" GLaDOS let out one last scream before the hands removed her core from the frame. Walls came up around her frame, and when they came down, Italy saw Wheatly's core where GLaDOS's used to be.

"Check me out~! Check me out! Woo~! I have control of this whole facility right now!" Italy walked over to his friend, who was now huge. His fear was gone, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling in the back of his head.

"Veh~! We did it!"

"Yep! I'll call the escape lift now." An elevator began to rise up from the floor. "There we go."

"I knew this was gonna be cool…But… Wow is this cool!" Italy stepped onto the elevator, and looked at how Wheatly was in his new body. As the lift began to rise, Wheatly kept talking about amazing this new body and control was.

* * *

><p>Wheatly began laughing when Italy had almost gotten out of the chamber. It started off his normal laugh, but quickly changed into a maniacal laugh that Italy believed even Russia would be jealous off. Italy shrunk back in the elevator, hoping Wheatly wouldn't do anything scary.<p>

"Actually.. Why do we have to leave right now?" The lift began to lower.

"Y-You said I could leave if I helped you!" Italy couldn't believe he was standing up to him, since he was now just as powerful as GLaDOS had been, who now laid silent on the floor.

"I did this! Tiny Little Wheatly did this! You didn't do anything!" Italy fear grew; all the nations had seen this happen before. The Power of having this whole facility was going to Wheatly's head…

"You didn't do anything." GLaDOS voice came from her core. Wheatly turned towards her. "_He_ did all the work. You're just claiming credit for it." She sounded weaker, but she still had force behind her words.

"Oh Really? That's what the two of you think, is it? Well, Maybe it's time I did something then!" A hand came out of the floor and grabbed GLaDOS's core. Italy was against the back of the elevator, to sacred to say anything as he watched his friend go mad with power. The Hands dragged her into the floor beneath Wheatly.

"NO!NO!NO!" she continued yelling that until she was dragged down.

"And you.." He turned to Italy, scaring the country to put his arms up defensively. "I've done nothing but sacrifice to get us here. What have you done? NOTHING! Nothing but BOSS ME AROUND! Well NOW who's the boss? WHO! It's me!" Wheatly was practically screaming. Italy wished he had something else to hide behind

Another hand came out, holding a Potato. Italy's curiosity wasn't strong enough to want to look at it yet, he was trying not to be killed.

"This. Is a Potato Battery. A _toy_ for children. And now, she lives in it." Italy's curiosity got the better of him and he looked at it. It was a regular potato, but it had a yellow eye in it. Just like GLaDOS. Wheatly began laughing manically again.

"I know you.." GLaDOS sounded like she could barely talk

"Sorry, What?"

"You're the Intelligence dampening core the engineers attached to make me.. behave. To give horrible idea after horrible idea…"

"No listening. Not listening!" Italy could just watch as this played out, hiding behind his arms as if they were his only protection.

"That was YOUR voice."

"No! No! You're lying! You're LYING!"

"You're the tumor, you aren't even a regular moron, and you were designed to a moron!"

"I am NOT! A MORON!" The arm holding GLaDOS smashed into the elevator sending glass shards all over the elevator and onto Italy.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE MORON THEY BUILT TO MAKE ME AN IDIOT!" She sounded more emotional then her voice should sound. The arm holding her threw her into the elevator, managing to scare him even more then he was already.

"W-Wheatly! Stop it!" Italy pleaded, but they didn't get to him in his blind rage.

"Well how about now! NOW WHO'S A MORON!" The Arms began to punch the elevator, Italy began screaming.

"Could a MORON, PUNCH! YOU! INTO! THIS! PIT! Huh? COULD THEY?" He continued to punch the elevator, which was slowly slipping down. Eventually, the elevator broke.

Both Italy and GLaDOS began free falling down the elevator chute into the darkness below…

* * *

><p>That chapter was incredibly long for me…And all I had to do was not destroy the world =D<p>

If there are any typos here I'm sorry, it's really late right now, and I won't re-read this in the morning...

Anyway, I hope I got the fear of this scene right, the original always sends shivers down my spine. Wheatly is a terrifying villain…

Next chapter or the chapter after that is the start of the Cave Johnson tests. Since he's pre-recorded, his dialogue will be not different from the game. Sorry…

BTW, the falling scene with GLaDOS is probably my favorite scene. She's a friggin Potato and she's still being a jerk! xD

Reviews are much appreciated =3 Help spread the Portal love!


	9. Chapter 9 FALLING!

I love all of you who read this~!

My excuse for the delay is that my writings (all of them mind you) got really sarcastic and rude. And I remember someone telling me "Don't be sarcastic while writing. It takes way from the story!" so I literally hid all writing away for a few days. NCIS and Radiant Historia have kept me alive xD

OOC warning on Italy and Brief GLaDOS. Just in case ;-;

Anyway, Introduction of Cave Johnson! =D In only Game dialogue, unless I get lazy... I'll try not to. If he's OOC it'd be really scary though…

Oh! Happy Late 4th of July! I almost forgot that! Happy Birthday America =D

Shutting up now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- FALLING!<p>

Italy had been falling a lot recently, but that didn't stop him from screaming.

"AHHHH!" He continued screaming until GLaDOS fell down near him.

"Would you shut up? It's getting very annoying.." Italy closed his mouth, looking around for her. He found her right above him, still inside the potato battery. "Besides, you can't have it worse then me. BECAUSE I'M A POTATO."

"But-But.."

"I don't want to hear it." If Italy could shrink back ,he would.

"D-Do you know where we're going?"

"No. Just that we're going there alarmingly fast. Without leg braces I don't think you're going to make it." Italy knew he could, but he remembered he wasn't supposed to say anything. "Anyway. Do you want to know why what you did back there was **incredibly** stupid?" Italy didn't say anything, but she continued, as if mocking him.

"As I said, He's not just a regular moron, He's the product of the greatest minds of a generation working together with the excess purpose of building the dumbest moron who ever lived. (Though I'm still not sure he hasn't been beaten by you) Either way, you just put him in charge of the whole facility. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole facility was gone by the end of the day." Italy frowned, he had only wanted to get out…

They continued to fall in silence, though Italy continued to scream in his head. As if GLaDOS could tell, she was very annoyed with him. Suddenly, she chimed in, breaking the silence.

"I hope you're ready to land. Cause we're here." Italy quickly looked down to see some wood planks blocking parts of the tube. Italy screamed as he broke through them, with GLaDOS following behind him.

When Italy woke up, he looked up to see GLaDOS sitting on a rail with a bird pecking at her. Before he could do anything, the bird flew off carrying GLaDOS with it. He got up, looking around frantically for her, scared of being alone in this new place. He had fallen into the basement, the walls were partially destroyed, debris everywhere, and the floor was covered by water. He didn't see the bird anywhere, but felt he had to find GLaDOS. She wasn't as scary in a potato.

"Veh?.. Did the bird got that way?.." He pointed to his left "Or that way?..." He pointed to his right. "Veh! What if I choose wrong?" He looked around again, as if hoping to find another clue. "Nothing…I guess I'll try left.." He ran down the left path, hoping it would be the right way.

He ended up in a dark, somewhat destroyed tube.

"S-Scary…" He ran through the rest, not wanting to be there anymore

* * *

><p>At the end of the tube he found a wall and some wire mesh.<p>

"V-Veh! Where do I go now?" I his panic of not wanting to go back though the tube, he shot a Portal through the mesh, forming a Portal on the wall behind it. "Oh…" He shot a Portal n the nearly wall, and jumped through. He continued running along, until he came across a large vault door.

"Hmm.. How do I open this?" He looked around and saw a small room on the wall. He remembered his Portal gun this time, and shot a Portal to it. He then shot one on the nearby wall, and jumped through. Inside, He found a small button and, without thinking, pressed it. The vault door began to open, revealing a door.

"Veh~! I did it!" He portaled down and ran through

* * *

><p>When Italy stepped into the door a gruff male voice chimed in.<p>

"Welcome, gentlemen, to Aperture Science. Astronauts, war heroes, Olympians—you're here because we want the best, and you're it. So: Who is ready to make some science?"

"V-Veh? Who's there?"

"I am!" A childish female voice chimed in as well. She didn't sound like she was answering Italy though. The Male voice laughed.

"Now, you already net one another on the limo ride over, so let me introduce myself" Before Italy could wonder about this limo ride, the voice continued.

"I'm Cave Johnson. I own the place."

"Whoa~ you own this whole place~!" Italy wondered if that meant the upper part to. He also wanted to see if he could get a reaction out of either of them, but Cave just continued.

"That eager voice you heard is the lovely Caroline, my assistant. Rest assured, she has transferred your honorarium to the charitable organization of your choice. Isn't the right Caroline?"

"But what's a-"

"Yes sir, Mister Johnson." Italy pouted, they weren't answering him!

"She's the backbone of the facility. Pretty as a postcard, too. Sorry, fellas. She's married. To science." Italy continued along, wondering why they weren't answering his questions.

* * *

><p>There! Done *Sigh of relief*<p>

I wasn't gonna get up from the computer until I finished. I've been here for a few hours…

This is ALOT better then the Rough draft. It was really rude, I tried to clean that up..

Anyway.. The Cave Johnson tests are usually huge from what I remember. So most of them will be cut except for the important ones. *looking at you Lunar goo*

I'll see you all next update! Reviews are always welcome! =3


	10. Chapter 10 Unexpected Alliances

-Full Title below-

Wow…10 Chapters…I'm really surprised I made it this far…

BTW everyone go check out APDubtalia's story Portalia, It's so much better then this…=-=;;

Anyway, Just some tests, finding GLaDOS, and conversations.

OOC warning on Italy and GLaDOS just to be safe.

I changed the rating to K+ since…Uhh.. Cave Johnson…He curses a lot..

Surprised no one mentioned the word portaled Last chapter. I love that word xD

Did anyone also notice Italy getting a bit braver each chapter? And smarter? Geez... Imagine everyone's reaction if they saw him now D

I've talked long enough! Shutting up..

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Evil Potatoes and Unexpected Alliances<p>

Cave's voice chimed in again when Italy reached an office looking room.

"There's a thousand tests performed here everyday in our enrichment spheres. I can't oversee every one of them, so these pre-recorded messages'll cover any questions you might have, and respond to any incidents that may occur in the course of your science adventure"

"You're pre-recorded! That's why you don't answer me…" Italy frowned at this realization. Was there no one to talk to?...

Well there was GLaDOS…

"I'll save her! It feels weird to say that…That's usually Germany that says stuff like that" He laughed at the thought, which ending up in him wanting to escape this facility even more. He ran along, hoping to find some way out.

"Alright, let's get started. This first test involves something the lab boys call 'repulsion gel'." Italy was about to ask what 'repulsion' meant, but he remembered Cave was pre-recorded and wouldn't answer.

"You're not part of the control group, by the way. You get the gel. Last poor son of a gun got blue paint." He began laughing. Italy was about to join in when Cave continued. "All joking aside, that did happen- broke every bone in his legs. Tragic. But informative. Or so I'm told." Italy froze; he didn't want to break his legs! That hurts! He stared at the door to the next test, not wanting to go through. But remembering he wanted to get out, he put on a somewhat-determined face and ran through.

* * *

><p>In this room he found the floor covered in a blue liquid. He also noticed it was rather slippery, and before long he tripped and began bouncing around the room. He screamed as he frantically looked for somewhere to land. The only place not covered in the blue liquidgel was the ledge the exit door was on. He tried to get over there, and succeeded in crashing through the door. Cave Johnson's voice chiming in over the speakers didn't help much.

"The lab guys just informed me that I should not have mentioned the control group. They're telling me I oughtta stop making these pre-recorded messages. That gave me a idea: Make more pre-recorded messages. I pay the bills here, I can talk about the control group all damn day." Italy pulled himself up from the heap he'd crashed into. He wiped his eyes too, which had begun to tear up from either the pain of the crash, or from being so lonely. He ran down the walkway, wanting to find someone real.

* * *

><p>At the end of the walkway he found himself in another chamber full of repulsion gel. He noticed the door wasn't open, and the only clue he could see was the control room nearby. Cave Johnson had no hints pre-recorded either apparently.<p>

"Maybe the switch is in that room?" Italy was careful when he stepped onto the gel, but he tripped again and was bouncing around again. He crashed through the window of the control room, scaring off a bird that had nested inside.

Wait…A Bird?

"Oh. Hi." GLaDOS's voice came from the nest. Italy shook of the glass, pulled himself up and looked over to the nest. A smile spread across his face.

"Finally! Someone real!" He ran over and hugged the Potato GLaDOS

"AH! Do you always embrace those who try to kill you?" Her sharp tone sacred Italy, and he dropped her back in the nest. Right as he did, and earthquake shook the facility, but ended rather quickly.

"Veh! W-W-What was that?"

"That Idiot.." Italy assumed she was talking about Wheatly "He doesn't know what he's doing up there. This whole place is going to explode if somebody doesn't disconnect him."

"Is there a back up plan for this?" Germany had always told him to have a back-up plan in case something went wrong. He was hoping he didn't have to go back.

"No, I killed everyone in this facility a long time ago." Italy backed up to the wall. "So you embrace those who try to kill you, but you're sacred of those who kill others. Odd.."

"B-B-But…Why?"

"Oh. I could. Either way, how do you plan on stopping that Idiot."

"Uhhh… I didn't know I was supposed to have a plan…" Italy could swear that GLaDOS was glaring sharp objects at him.

"Then take me with you. You can't possibly solve this on your own."

"C-Can I leave afterwards?"

"Yes. You take me back to my old body, I let you go. How does that sound?"

"Veh~! Thank you~!" Italy smiled and grabbed GLaDOS "Wait... I need both hands…What do I do about that?"

"Hmm…The Portal Device is partly made of Magnesium, which should allow this to generate more power. Try attaching me to it." Italy first thought was to stab the potato onto one of the portal guns claws. "OW! You stabbed me-" She cut off for a second before continuing "I was right, good, that's an extra half volt. I'm going to try something-" Static came for the potato, cutting off GLaDOS, along with scaring Italy.

* * *

><p>Don't expect a chapter for awhile, unless I'm really motivated. I'm doing the 25 expression challenge for my MANY OC's. I have at least 20 to go...*Sigh*<p>

I actually don't have much to say for once…

Reviews, Critism as to what I can improve on would be nice too, but I can't write criticism to save my life either…


	11. Chapter 11 Realization

A quick update! Unheard of! Actually I just don't have any NCIS to watch…

Barely sticking onto this you all… Support is greatly appreciated *Nervous smile*

With Cave Johnson, I had to splice up his dialogue since I skipped quite a large portion of his testing… I tried my hardest to make it sound natural though. Forgiveness please…

OOC warning on Italy and GLaDOS, cause I know I did something wrong…

I cut the propulsion Gel since that's just more of Italy crashing into things. But that has the side effect of making a lot of Cave Johnson's funniest dialogue since I also cut the homeless people part out. Sorry..

No clever name either.. I'm slipping!

*Munches on Pound cake* I'll shut up now… Wait.. Do any of you even read this? ^

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Realization<p>

GLaDOS's voice chimed back in when the static ended.

"Whoa! What happened? How long have I been out?"

"About a minute or so…"

"Oh. Well that extra half volt helps, but it's not going to power miracles. I can't think to hard without frying this potato. Though I think something similar would happened if you tried thinking to hard…" A bit of static ended and she fell silent.

"Veh! GLaDOS?" Italy frantically checked on the core of the potato battery and saw it still glowing yellow.

"Of course I'm okay. I just can't talk for to long. Continue on if you want to get out of here alive." Italy nodded, hit the switch he spotted on the wall, and _very_ carefully walked over to the door.

* * *

><p>Cave Johnson's voice chimed in from the speakers, startling GLaDOS.<p>

"The testing area is just up ahead."

"Hold on, who-?" She sounded confused, which even Italy could tell was odd for her.

"Caroline, are the payments ready?" To Italy's surprise, GLaDOS answered too.

"Yes sir, Mr. Johnson"

"Veh? GLaDOS, why'd you answer too?"

"Why did I just- What the HELL is going on here-?" Static cut her off, leaving Italy in confusion.

"Veh? GLaDOS? What's wrong?" No answer. He pouted and walked through the next door, hoping she'd work again soon.

* * *

><p>After running through a few easy tests that even Italy could figure out on his own, he found himself on another catwalk. GLaDOS's chimed in, as if to prove she was working.<p>

Something tells me you don't like these..." Italy grabbed the rail since this one like most other catwalks here, was over a very large, very deep pit.

"N-No.."

"Well get over it if you want to get out…"

"Veh…" Italy tried to think of something to change the subject away from his newfound fear of catwalks. "Oh! Why'd you say what the Caroline person said earlier?"

"I don't know…Where have I heard her before… Did I kill her? Or-" GLaDOS cut herself off. "Oh my God."

"Veh? Did you remember something?" Italy looked curiously at GLaDOS, who responded in a rather nervous tone.

"Nothing. I'm going to think for awhile."

"W-What? What if I need help?" GLaDOS didn't answer "I don't wanna be lonely again.."

He continued along in silence, broken by his occasional 'Veh' sound, but when he got near another door a rather familiar bird flew by.

"Agh! Bird! Bird! Kill it! It's evil!"

"But it's gone.." GLaDOS let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. For Him. Alright back to thinking." Italy held back a laugh, and continued along.

In the next room, Cave Johnson's voice chimed in, but he sounded kinda different.

"Welcome to the enrichment center." He let out a deep cough, as if he was horribly sick. Before Italy could say something he continued. "Since making test participation mandatory for all employees, the quality of out test subjects has risen dramatically. Employee retention, however, has not."

"Veh? Employee retention… What does that mean" Cave let out another cough and continued.

"As a result, you may have heard we're gonna phase out human testing. There's still a few things left to wrap up, though."

"No more testing! Yay~!" He didn't notice the 'wrap up' part of the message however.

"The bean counters (?) told me we literally could not afford to buy seven dollars worth of moon rocks, much less seventy million. Bought'em anyway. Ground' em up, mixed em into a gel." Italy's spirits were dashed; he still had tests to complete. "And guess what? Ground up moon rocks are pure poison. I am deathly ill."

"What!" He frowned; Cave seemed like a nice guy.

"Still, turns out they're a great portal conductor. So now we're gonna see if jumping in and out of these new portals can somehow leech the lunar poison out of a mans bloodstream. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." He let out another deep cough, which had begun to sound painful. "Let's all stay positive and do some science. That said, I would really appreciate it if you could test as fast as possible. Caroline, please bring me more pain pills." Italy remembered this was a pre-recorded, so Cave must have already died at this point. As Italy continued along, he found a portrait of a fairly old man who had begun to bald. The picture was labeled -Cave Johnson-

"This is him? He looks old.." Italy wondered if GLaDOS was going to say anything, but when she didn't, he continued along.

* * *

><p>I spliced that up like you wouldn't believe. If you play Portal 2, the Cave Johnson tests are interesting.<p>

I almost described Cave with silver hair, but my first thought after I typed that was 'Prussia' xD didn't help that I was listening to 東西 Night Fever- Ost Seite =-=;;

BTW, I'm storyboarding my next fanfic, but I need some help. If you want to help, PM me. I'll give you credit when I post it. Thanks in advance though.

Reviews and criticism are welcome! Anything to make this better. =)


	12. Chapter 12 Damn Lemons

I love all of you as I've said in almost every chapter xD

I needed to change the rating to T…The game starts cursing like mad…. Looking at you Cave! Heck, GLaDOS too..

Either way, my favorites part of the game, Cave's lemon rant *Deranged laugh* I find it hysterical xD

Also.. I have plans for Italy telling GLaDOS his name…*Manic Smile*

OOC warning (*Weeps*), I actually make GLaDOS more optimistic about beating Wheatly. Maybe Italy's wearing off on her…If he's not too OOC as well…

Shutting up now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- Damn Lemons<p>

The next room was covered in a white gel.

"Veh! Is this the gel he mentioned earlier?" He shot at the ceiling and a Portal formed. "Yay~!" He noticed the gel wasn't slippery like the blue gel either.

"Veh.. So where do I go now?.." Italy hoped GLaDOS had answer, but she remained silent. He looked up and saw the door out. "Oh! This isn't that hard!" He shot a Portal at the ceiling above the door, one on the floor, and jumped through. He managed to land of his feet and not in a heap. Once he ran through the door, Cave Johnsons voice chimed in.

"Allright, I've been thinking. When life gives you lemons? Don't make Lemonade. Make life take the lemons back! Get Mad! 'I don't want your damn lemons! What am I supposed to do with those?" GLaDOS chimed in as well, as if caught in a frenzy.

"Yeah!" Her sudden outburst started Italy, causing him to trip. Cave Johnson continued his rant.

"Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it though it could give Cave Johnson lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the guy who's going to burn your house down! With the lemons! I'm going to get my engineers o invent a combustible lemon that burns your hours down!" GLaDOS continued chanting as if in a trance. Italy sat up, listening to Cave, and hoping not to trip again.

"Oh, I like his guy."

"Veh? Why?" GLaDOS ignored Italy's comment and continued

"Burning people! He say's what we're all thinking!"

"B-But I don't wanna burn people…" Italy was scared something had happened to GLaDOS, but Cave Johnson interrupted with another coughing fit before continuing, he sounded less angry.

"The point is: if we can store music on a compact disc, why can't we store a mans intelligence and personality on one? So I have the engineers figuring the out now."

"Veh….That sounds kinda convenient…"

"Brain mapping. Artificial Intelligence. We should have been working on it thirty years ago. I will say this- and I'm gonna say it on tape so everybody hears it a hundred times a day; if I die before you people can pour me into a computer, I want Caroline to run the place." Cave let out another cough and continued; Italy wanted to hear what he'd say next.

"Now she'll argue. She'll say she can't. She's modest like that. But you make her. Hell, put her in my computer. I don't care. Allright, tests over. You can head back to your desk."

"Veh? What Desk?" Italy didn't notice GLaDOS said something after Cave finished

"Goodbye Sir."

* * *

><p>In the next room, there a sign that said –Elevator to surface-<p>

"Veh~!"" He ran into the elevator, not noticing that it was emitting sparks.

"You just trust everything, don't you." GLaDOS had since returned to normal since Cave's rant.

"It looks like it'll work!" Italy haphazardly (Is that the right word?) hit a switch on the wall and smiled as the elevator began to slowly rise.

When the door opened, Italy found himself in a small hallway.

"Remember, you're taking me back to my body. You seem like you forgot."

"Veh! Um.." Italy _had_ forgotten in Cave's ranting, and had just been following the path.

"You did didn't you. Well then I'm glad I remained you. Now let's go back.

"So.. Do you have a plan?" Italy wanted to be sure what to do. For once GLaDOS was silent before answering.

"Our odds are a million to one (With some generous rounding mind you) but we've got to have something.

"A-A-A Million to one!" Italy stammered at the odd GLaDOS had presented

"Yes." She seemed to notice something on the wall "Paradoxes… Actually that might work." Italy turned around to see a poster with a few odd sentences on it.

"Paradoxes? What are they? How do they work?"

"They're statements the nullify themselves out. No AI-"

"Veh? AI?"

"Artificial Intelligence. No AI can resist thinking about them…" Italy looked at the poster again.

" This statement is-" GLaDOS cut him off.

"NO! Don't say them aloud yet!"

"Veh? Why?

"Just don't. I have a plan now. Let's go get my body back."

* * *

><p>I had to do the line in the end. I need epic music cues xD<p>

Okay, I wish I could've kept GLaDOS's line 'And he'll probably kill us, because he's incredibly powerful and I have no plan.'

The writers at Valve are awesome.

Off to watch some NCIS as my reward for finishing this. I have to keep myself in this. I'm like an animal, I get a reward for doing something good. =D

Right before uploading this, I got an email that said, Here's a special Pony for you. My reaction was -Did Poland send that? 0-o''

Reviews are as always good, _constructive_ criticism is awesome. Just being a jerk will get you evil looks.


	13. Chapter 13 Making it back alive

Remember those times I updated fast. I don't. ;-;

Yeah, I just stopped writing this for awhile. I'm blaming my recent Terraria addiction. I just sat at my desk staring at my notebook, and when I couldn't write anything I just started playing it.

I'M SORRY T-T

I'm also sorry for Italy, GLaDOS and Wheatly being OOC, I'm trying my hardest here...

Also, SPAAAAAAAAAAAAACE. Space. I also have a sudden addiction to the Space Core …

Anyway, I'll let you all read the chapter that didn't want to be written.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- Making it back alive<p>

Continuing along, he found another elevator.

"There are a lot of elevators aren't there?"

"Yes. Elevators were rather convenient for the humans. I never particularly cared for them."

"Do you know where this one goes?" GLaDOS paused before answering.

"Most likely to the _other_ idiot. If the paradoxes work, then this should be easy." Italy smiled

"So we should get out of her soon?"

"So long as I don't listen to what I'm saying. Yes. Mostly likely." Italy hit the button on the wall and that sat in silence, broken by Italy's occasional 'Veh' sound.

When the elevator's door opened they found themselves on a catwalk. As they continued along, with Italy refusing to look down, they heard Wheatly.

"For gods sake, you're BOXES with LEGS! It is literally your only purpose! Walking onto button! How can you not do the one thing you were designed for?"

"Veh! D-D-Does he see us?" Italy started panicking.

"No. He's trying something and doesn't notice us. Yet. Let's hurry." Italy nodded nervously and walked into the room they heard Wheatly from.

As they walked in, Wheatly continued talking to what ever he was talking to before.

"You've got one hour! Solve it!"

"W-Was he talking to us?"

"No. Look at those cubes." Italy looked around at the cubes sitting on the floor.. They seemed to be fused with the turrets from earlier! Italy ran to the nearest one.

"They don't look very happy…"

"I don't think they are. Put one of them on that button. Maybe he'll come back and we can get him." Italy picked up the cube and placed it on a nearby button. Wheatly appeared on the monitor nearby, startling Italy.

"Ha,Ha, YES! I knew you could do it!"

"Hey! Moron."

"Oh…"

"Are you gonna try it?" Italy whispered to GLaDOS, trying his best not to run away.

"Yes. Here I go." She changed her attention to Wheatly. "This. Sentence. Is. FALSE don't think about it don't think about it." GLaDOS nervously tried to redirect her thoughts.

"Um.. 'TRUE' I'll go 'true' yes." Italy frantically looked to GLaDOS for help.

"D-Did it work?" Wheatly answered instead.

"Did what work? Did I get the answer wrong?" GLaDOS responded angrily

"That was a paradox! There is no answer!"

"Oh. Oh Well."

"Look. This place is going to blow up if I don't get my body back!" GLaDOS anger apparently didn't reach Wheatly. Though, as if on cue, an automatic message chimed in.

-Explosion imminent. Evacuate the facility immediately.-

"If you even think of running, I'll kill you." Italy caught his breath, he was just thinking about running. Wheatly ignored them.

"Hold on! I fixed that!" Wheatly disappeared from the monitor. The automatic voice continued.

-Warning. Reactor core is a critical temperature.-

"Veh…" Italy was nervous it would blow before GLaDOS could fix it. Wheatly re-appeared.

"There. Fixed." Wheatly's tone seemed to lighten up when he looked back to Italy and GLaDOS. "It's GREAT to see you two again! We're short on test subjects and you guys would be perfect!"

"M-M-More testing!" Italy started backing away nervously, hoping he wouldn't have to. The other door in the room opened, revealing a hallway.

"There we go." Wheatly ignored Italy and disappeared from the monitor again. Italy looked to GLaDOS for answers.

"We'll have wait for a chance to confront him directly. Just continue on for awhile. I highly doubt his test could kill you. I'll think of something." Italy was trying to be optimistic, and ran over to the new hallway.

* * *

><p>When Italy stepped into the next room beyond the hallway, he saw a button in front of him.<p>

"Designed this test myself. It's a little bit difficult." Italy hit the button, since they had done good before, and a cube fell onto another button and the door opened.

"Ohhhh, yes. Ohhh well done!"

"Veh? What was that?"

"Ignore him. It's a side effect of testing which he hasn't gotten over yet." She seemed to be speaking from experience.

* * *

><p>Okay, I finally updated!<p>

The 'Occasional 'Veh'' thing, since I forgot to explain it, is actually a joke from HetaQuest. I think Ludwig pointed it out to Kiku when he had to look after Italy. I love that game, but it got to serious for me.

Anyway, Review please! *Sends internet Hugs*

SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE~


	14. Chapter 14 Floating

Okay... I love all of you.

Sorry for the wait, I literally lost my notebook. Then found it under my sketchbook. Yeah… That and my growing Terraria addiction. *sarcastically* I'm Amazing~

I'm trying out LibreOffice 3, seeing if this ends up better then Word.

My parents took me and my siblings to Borders since their going out soon (T-T Where will I buy my Manga now) and let us each buy 2 books. I got Hetalia book 2 (I don't own book 1, but oh well) and now I have more character info an Italy/Veneziano, so I hope he isn't quite as OOC. GLaDOS and Wheatly I can't say much for…

I finally remembered I have summer homework for AP US. I knew I had to update before I start, since I have to READ PRESIDENTS FAREWELL SPEECHS! UGH. To much work…

Shutting up now, I talk too much….

* * *

><p>Chapter 14- Floating<p>

Italy ran through the door and found himself in another small hallway. Wheatly appeared on the nearby monitor.

"Hey. Here's an idea. Why don't you just keep solving this test. Making Tests is to difficult. So I can just watch you solve it."

"Veh~ That sounds much easier!" Italy grinned. He could hear GLaDOS sigh.

"Good, Good, then let's go again!" A path opened from the wall, revealing the same testing room as before. Italy ran in and pressed the button and watched as a cube fell on the other button again.

"Annnnnnnnnd... Nothing."

"Veh~ Why?" GLaDOS answered is question.

"That was how it was designed. Making a subject do the same test over and over again would be pointless." She sounded rather annoyed.

"Oh. Well then... New tests, New test. You had to have some saved somewhere..." He continued searching for a moment. "Oh! Here's one!" Italy ran back through the door and noticed the other door had opened to another elevator.

"My paradox idea didn't work.."

"Veh... Why didn't it" He stepped into the elevator.

"He is an idiot. Either way, his tests can't be dangerous. So even _you_ can survive. We just need to find him.

* * *

><p>After leaving the elevator and going up some stairs, Italy found himself in a testing room with an odd blue light thing.<p>

"Everything is good. I made some more tests~!" GLaDOS did not approve.

"This is one of MY tests Moron!"

"Not at all. I put the word 'Test' in the wall." Italy looked around and found the word 'TEST' on the wall in large white letters. "That's brand new." Wheatly left the monitor, leaving Italy and GLaDOS to finish the test.

"What do I do now.?" Italy looked to GLaDOS for help, since he couldn't even find the door.

"The blue light there. Try it."

"Veh? Oh this?" Italy stepped on the blue light and he began to slowly float upward. "V-Veh! W-What's happening?" GLaDOS sighed.

AS Italy continued to float upwards, he went through a hole in the ceiling and saw the door.

"Veh~ That's where it was!" He paused as he continued to float upwards. "..How do I get off this?"

"Are. You. Serious. You can just step off!" She sounded as if she would break him in half if she could.

"Eep! Please don't hurt me!" Italy stepped off the light and landed on the floor, surprisingly on his 2 legs and not the floor. A slow clap emanated from GLaDOS's speakers. Italy ran for the door, forgetting that he was carrying her.

* * *

><p>GLaDOS seemed to calm down by the next room.<p>

"Well, since these are my tests, there's is a good chance they can kill you, and me by extension." Italy pouted, since he didn't want to get GLaDOS angry again. "Either way, even though these are my tests, I can't help you. Sorry"

"V-Veh! Why not?"

"Because I was programmed not to. So to bad." Italy walked into the next testing room, which had a few of the blue lights from earlier, two buttons, and a pit. Wheatly appeared on the monitor.

"How's this! I put this together from a few other tests I found lying around." Italy cautiously looked over the ledge, but stepped back since he couldn't see the bottom of it. He didn't want to go near the pit, but the buttons where on the other side of the pit. He stood there trying to figure it out, until Wheatly chimed in.

"Okay, this is taking to long. I'll just tell you. You Portal the light so- " Wheatly cut himself off which as scream, as if he was just badly hurt. Italy took a few steps back in panic.

"And that's why I can't help you." Italy pouted and looked at the room again.

"He mentioned 'Portal the light'... What does that mean..." Italy continued thinking, much to both GLaDOS and Wheatly's growing annoyance. "OH!" He shot at portal to where the light hit the wall, and one behind him. He slowly floated over the pit and hit the button and put the resulting cube on the other button. GLaDOS was silent in shock that Italy just did that. While Wheatly had his usual reaction.

"Oh, yes. Well done~" Italy smiled, he was doing a good job! Italy ran into the next room, hoping the tests would soon be over.

* * *

><p>Done~ Wooo~<p>

I wish I could've kept the "All we had to do was pull the lever." "What? No you have to press the butto-AAGGGGGGGHHHH" GLaDOS and Wheatly are hilarious. XD

This ended up shorter then I expected... Ugh.

We're nearing the end! I don't know whether to be happy or sad. Only 2-3 more chapters!

Okay LibreOffice 3 is pretty cool. I'm keeping this.

Reviews are welcome, tell me how I can make these last chapters amazing!(But don't spoil the ending for those who haven't seen it! I love the ending.)


	15. Chapter 15 He's trying to kill you

I'M THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD T-T I'M SO SORRY!

I've had a lot going on, Rather unimportant or important.

Seriously though, I had half this chapter written, but I never got around to writing the rest...

OOC warning, cause Hetalia wasn't one of my distractions during my absence (Unless you count cosplay)

I've kept you all waiting long enough, I'll let you read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15- He's trying to kill you<p>

GLaDOS chimed in once Italy entered the next room, trying to forget what just happened.

"I was just thinking. He's going to run out of tests soon. I didn't stockpile to many."

"Veh! Really! What'll happen then?"

"Then we just have to find a way to this main core and disconnect it. Then you can leave." Italy smiled "You might want to actually start the test then. If you don't finish I can't get my body back and you can't get out." Italy nodded and ran into the next room.

As Italy stepped into the room, Wheatly chimed in sounding exited.

"You guy's wouldn't believe this! I found literally Hundreds of sealed test chambers. Good as new. Great isn't it?"

"Oh. I guess I did." Italy frowned as he looked around the room. There was a button and Italy saw cube behind a turret, a normal one, and the door was on the other side of a pit, along with one of the blue lights. He looked at the turret which didn't appear to notice him. He shot a Portal behind it and on the wall next to him and jumped in. He grabbed the cube and jumped back through.

"You're getting better. I have to commend you for that." Italy smiled as he put the cube on the button. The door opened, and Italy shot a Portal to the blue light and jumped into the blue light that came from the portal earlier. Once he got over he ran through the door. Wheatly chimed in once he was through.

"What the? Nothing! That was disappointing..."

"Veh? GLaDOS? What wrong with him?"

"He's building up an immunity... This can't be a good sign... He doesn't have the mental capacity to withstand it..."

* * *

><p>In the next testing room Wheatly chimed in sounding a bit frantic. The room seemed to be moving.<p>

"Don't mind the debris. Since I didn't get anything from that last test, I'm moving the chambers closer to me." GLaDOS sighed before answering.

"That's not going to change anything." Wheatly didn't appear to notice.

"That moron! He's taking us right to him!" GLaDOS said it quietly so that Wheatly wouldn't notice.

"Really! Then-" GLaDOS cut him off

"Shut up. Don't let him know." She said it quietly, but Wheatly noticed this time.

"Don't let me know what?"

"Nothing, Nothing." He seemed to wave it off, but he continued staring intently at them from his monitor. "Just solve the test." Italy nodded and looked around the room. The door was on a ledge near Wheatly's monitor, a button was near it, which Italy presumed opened the door. He looked for a way up and found a launch pad. When he stepped on it he was flung into Wheatly's monitor.

"Oh, Well good thing I wasn't actually in the room." Italy brushed the glass shards of of himself while GLaDOS sighed rather loudly. Once he finished he ran over to the button and pressed it. "Ugh! Why isn't anything happening!" Wheatly sounded angry, frightening Italy.

"G-GLaDOS.. H-How much longer..?" She didn't answer, so Italy continued along, hoping it couldn't be to much longer.

* * *

><p>In the next hall, instead of the elevator, he saw one of the blue light things.<p>

"Veh? What's this doing here?"

"Oh that? The elevator.. um... Melted, Just use this for now." Italy smiled and stepped onto it. As he floated along the blue light, some debris started falling, and suddenly one of the walls seemed to begin moving.

"V-Veh! W-Wheatly! What's happening?"

"Huh? OH GOD! THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!" Italy tightened his eyes preparing for what was about to happen when the wall hit a pole and stopped. "Are you alright? Here, I'll turn the beam off!" Before Italy could say anything the blue light disappeared and he began falling.

He screamed until he crashed through the ceiling of a small room. He was out for a few moments, and when he came to, he heard Wheatly talking.

"That did not help... Ugh, I hope I didn't kill you, I don't know why I thought that would help..."

Italy started getting up as GLaDOS began talking.

"For all this he's doing to my facility, When I get my body back, I'm going to kill him."

"B-But..."

"No, now let's fin him already." Italy nodded and ran out of the door onto another catwalk. He ran along it, trying not to look down, and eventually came to another door leading to another hallway.

As Italy walked down the hallway, he heard a noise from behind the wall. He stopped just as the hallway in front of him caved in. He screamed and ran back to the door he came through, only to find it locked.

"Oh! Sorry! My fault!" He didn't sound apologetic, he sounded more disappointed.

"It get the impression that that wasn't an accident..." GLaDOS sounded a bit worried, but Italy didn't notice in his panic.

"Just carry on! No problem!" Italy looked over and saw the wreckage of the hallway.

"V-Veh.. I-Is it safe?"

"Yes, now come on let's go!" Italy nervously portaled over to the door on the other side of the pit and slowly walked through, scared of what else Wheatly would pull. "I've got a surprise for you soon..." His maniacal laugh echoed for a few seconds.

* * *

><p>That last line was me playing around =-=;; I wanted to make it more symbolic cause, Why not?<p>

School is starting soon for me, so if I can write (Which is unlikely since I have 3 AP classes **Sigh**) I'll try to.

Do any of you want me to try to get more of Wheatly's attempts on your life in? I love those, since even while just watching you get scared. **Shiver** Okay, I hate you Libreoffice, let me not bold my actions D

Reviews are much appreciated! And point out my horrible grammar, I need to get better before my new English teacher kills me **Cry**


	16. Chapter 16 The Part Where he Kills You

OKAY, WE'RE ALMOST DONE!

Seriously, one chapter left. Maybe a Omake if you guys want it. **Shrug **:I Freakin Libre Office.

I'm sorry, I didn't know Junior year would involve so much homework. **Dies** That and my friend lent me Hana-Kimi again. I love that series. **Starts thinking of a Hetalia crossover**

If anyone's wondering, Nakatsu is my favorite character. If you read it you'll see why. PFFT

Anyway, More Wheatly murder antics =D

And yes, 'That part where he kills you' is a great line.

Sorry for the incredibly awkward first line. I really couldn't think of a way to start this =-=;;

* * *

><p>Chapter 16- The Part where he Kills You.<p>

As Italy walked into the next test chamber he saw a cube fall into a pit. On of the launch pad was in front of him. When he stepped on it, It flung him a different direction then it was originally pointing.

"How was that! Now I can show you my surprise.~" Italy didn't hear him as he was screaming: and since he didn't see anywhere to land. Suddenly on the blue lights stopped his fall and began to float him towards another door..

"You have got to stop doing that."

"V-Veh.. Sorry..."

"You can start by not doing that. But still, something doesn't feel right about this 'surprise' of his..." Wheatly suddenly chimed in from a nearby monitor.

"Well then you'd be right." He let an eerie chuckle before continuing. "I just found two robots back here, built specifically for testing."

"D-Does that mean I can go home?" He could hear GLaDOS sigh, Wheatly suddenly chimed in from a nearby monitor.

"No, I have better plans for the two of you." Suddenly one of the panels hit Italy and sent him an GLaDOS flying. Italy tried his best not to scream, but it didn't help much.

They landed on a platform in front of a large monitor with Wheatly on it. As Italy got up and looked around he noticed the nearby panels were covered in razor sharp spikes.

"Well. I guess this is the part where he kills us." GLaDOS sounded rather nervous.

"Hello~! This is the part where I kill you!" Wheatly sounded ecstatic. Italy gaped in horror at the panels hoping there would be someway out.

Suddenly a glob of the lunar gel fell on Italy, covering both himself and the small platform.

"That was... Unexpected." Wheatly sounded confused, but Italy was as well.

"Quick! Use it to Portal out of here!" GLaDOS frantically yelled at Italy, making him remember what the gel did. He quickly shot a portal onto a wall behind the monitor and beneath himself. Just as he fell the panels smashed together since Wheatly had caught onto the plot. Looking back ,Italy noticed the small platform was completely crushed.

"What the!- Where'd you guys go!"

"We're-" GLaDOS cut him off quickly.

"Shut up! He doesn't know where we are!" Italy shut his mouth, trying to clam himself down, and began running down the catwalk he had portaled to.

As Italy ran down the catwalk Wheatly kept trying to bring him back with promises.

"Look. I won't kill you if you come back! We can keep testing! Maybe I'll let you out?" Italy wanted to trust Wheatly, but he knew that if he went back Wheatly wouldn't keep these promises. Suddenly Wheatly's tone softened, "Hey! Do you remember back when we were friends. Not enemies. If I said something like 'Come Back' you'd be like 'No problem!' What happened to those days?"

"Don't answer him! He just wants to find us!"

"Veh! B-But how would he find us?"

"Sound waves. He'd find the general area and start destroying it. Now shut up!" Italy nodded and continued along the catwalk, hoping Wheatly hadn't noticed the already.

* * *

><p>As Italy continued he saw one of the turret boxes on the catwalk. He got suspicious and nervous and slowed down. Suddenly a Panel came out of the wall and smashed the catwalk in front of Italy. He couldn't help letting out a scream, but GLaDOS was shocked as well.<p>

"HAHA! YES! IN YOUR FACE! I GOT YO- oh. Well then let the games begin." Italy stood still, trying to control his breathing.

"G-GLaDOS... I think he found us..."

"I. Can see. That... But we can't give up yet. Portal over there." Italy nervously nodded and shot a Portal over there and jumped through and over and went through the door.

AS Italy continued along, with GLaDOS fuming about Wheatly's attempt on her life. (And Italy's but she won't admit it)

"You know. That Moron doesn't even deserve what happened to me! No, he gets to spend a year in the incinerator, Then a year in the Cryogenic refrigeration wing. Then TEN years in the chamber where all the robots scream at you. Then I'll kill him." Italy shivered, he didn't know what some of those were, but they sounded scary.

While Italy walked along the next catwalk, Wheatly seemed to have lost them again. As he entered another room with a conveyor belt, he didn't seem to notice the monitor on the wall until Wheatly spoke up.

"Haha! Found you!" Suddenly the catwalk began to collapse, Italy screamed and jumped onto the conveyor belt. "Fine then." The crusher on the conveyor belt began to move faster, along with the belt. Italy frantically looked for another place to stand. He quickly jumped onto another catwalk. When he landed he let out the breath he didn't realized he had been holding in. GLaDOS seemed panicked as well, Wheatly sighed rather loudly. "Okay. Being honest here, These death traps aren't working well. Which is bad since you're so close to my lair." Italy looked to GLaDOS with an optimistic look. They were close.

"Then why are you telling us this?"

"Because I wanted to save you the trouble of continuing and just killing yourself here."

"Y-You're kidding.. right?" Italy looked at Wheatly, who looked completely serious.

"He's not, let's keep going. Just Ignore him." Italy slowly nodded and portaled to the nearby door.

Inside, they found the walls were full of holes, GLaDOS didn't stay silent long as Italy looked around.

"I can't believe this! What has he done to this place!" She was furious, Italy couldn't help shrinking away.

"You.. You can fix it though.. Right?" Italy nervously added a Veh to the end of his sentence. GLaDOS didn't respond and Italy decided to continue through the nearby door.

* * *

><p>WOOO!<p>

DONE!

Next chapter= Conclusion! That's it seriously the title. For now at least.

Going off to finish homework! Augh


	17. Chapter 17 Finale

Heyy… Ummm…

I… I'm really sorry… The hiatus was originally caused by school, then a falling interest in Hetalia (Specifically since my friend introduced me to Homestuck). By the time my interest finally came back my writing style had changed enough to be noticed when compared to the older chapters. I had tried to write more and got the first half of this done. But then school hit me again with a rush of work. I stayed away until summer. But then a school trip to Japan hit. Then Tumblr. My summer was tumblr. I finally got back into the fanfiction scene when I discovered the horror game Ib. Which is what brought me back. Yeah. I want to write a fanfiction for Ib but I vowed that I would not leave this unfinished before I contribute there.

So let's move on… Before I cry about you all.

(I would like to thank the people who sent reviews even though I was missing for a year. You all are wonderful.)

Since it's been so long, and half of this was pre-written, I apologize for Italy's OOCness. I'll just apologize for all of that. I'll see if you all can see the cut line, I'm curious about the difference between my old and new writing styles.

* * *

><p>Pasta and Portals: Chapter 17: Finale<p>

After Italy walked through the door GLaDOS chimed in, sounding somewhat sad.

"You know, I've been thinking for a while. Those scientists hung those cores around me to regulate my behavior. I've heard voices all my life. But, now that they're gone, I'm hearing the voice of my _conscious_ and it's terrifying! It's my own voice!" Her volume grew as she went on, she sounded as scared as her voice would let her.

"I-Is that wrong?" Italy asked her nervously.

"Yes, because I think there is something _seriously_ wrong with me!" Italy couldn't think of anything to say to GLaDOS's remark and continued in silence.

In the next room the saw portions of the wall were covered in cages, which were filled to the brim with cores that resembled Wheatly.

"Veh? What are these?" Italy ran over to them and looked in, poking at them curiously.

"Ah! Corrupted Cores! Just what I wanted! We can attach these to Wheatly! They'll have the same effect on him as they did on me." Italy was overjoyed, they had found a solution! "And much like you did to me-" Her voice had a sharp tone "we can make him corrupt enough to start a core transfer."

"Veh!" Italy nodded quickly and ran along the catwalk he spotted, careful to not look down. At the end he found an elevator similar to the one he had found with Wheatly. "Do I just plug you in here?" He asked her curiously.

"Yes." He did so and waited as the machine started up.

* * *

><p>When they reached the top Italy found himself right in front of Wheatly, who didn't look pleased. Italy nervously took a step forward before Wheatly started talking.<p>

"Well, Well, Well. Welcome to my LAIR. We only have a few minutes according to the control panel up there, but I think it's just a problem with the light." Italy looked up to see a timer, which read 5:47. He bit his lip as Wheatly continued. "But anyway it turns out I'm going to have to kill you, but you knew that! And as a precaution- I watched the tapes of how that other human killed her!" He gestured to GLaDOS, "And I won't make those same mistakes! No portal surfaces, Neurotoxin starts immediately, Bomb shields for me, and bombs to throw at _you_!" Italy panicked at the word "Bomb" and began running around the room frantically as Wheatly began throwing bombs everywhere.

"Idiot! Get him to break those tubes!" Italy looked around while running and noticed them. There were tubes full of the various gels. He ran over to them quickly, hiding behind the Lunar gel one and screamed in terror as a bomb hit one, releasing the gel everywhere.

"WHAT. NO! Wait! No, that was all part of my plan! Haha! You'll get over confident now! And that will lead to your downfall! No, wait, I just told you my plan again!" Wheatly sounded confused and was arguing with himself.

"Take advantage of this! Hit him with a bomb now!" GLaDOS yelled at him from the device she was still plugged into.

"V-Veh! Got it!" He shot a portal underneath Wheatly's computer frame and in front of himself. He nervously stood there until a bomb flew through the portal and exploded upon contact with Wheatly. His frame went limb and his voice fell silent, a strange contrast from the room.

"I'm sending a core now, get ready!" As she said this a small core with a glowing yellow eye fell on to the ground from a nearby catwalk. The core spoke in an oddly childish voice.

"Space! Space! Wanna go to Space! Gonna be in Space!" He continued, sounding excited every time he said the word space.

"Quick! Attach him now!" Italy ran and grabbed the core, who continued to ramble on about Space, and quickly ran back to Wheatly. The core fit perfectly onto the frame and it fell silent. Wheatly woke up and started moving again, he was back online.

"Wha… What… What did you do?!" It seems he could tell something had happened. "Whatever it is it doesn't matter! I'm still in control! You're just another _test subject_!" Italy, eager to stop Wheatly's yelling set up the portals again and waited for another bomb to hit Wheatly. The strange red light came back and the yelling stopped.

"Here's another!" Italy looked over and saw a core with a green color fall down. This one spoke in a harsh tone, quite unlike the last one.

"Hello there! I'm Rick! You fighting that guy? He don't look too bad. But look at all that stuff on fire!"

"Wait, what stuff on fire?" Italy looked around and noticed that some of the places hit by the bombs were in fact on fire.

"Now you see it! Let me help!"

"Just attach him to the frame!" GLaDOS yelled angrily, Italy was startled and nearly dropped Rick. He ran over to Wheatly and fastened him to Wheatly. Rick fell silent. An announcer came on saying something about Self-Destruct, Italy felt himself grow more nervous at the monotone voice. When the voice stopped Wheatly sprung up screaming.

"STOP. Stop attaching those to me! But then again you're not one to listen to me are you?" His voice was shrill as he moved the shields around, blocking the portal Italy had on the floor beneath him.

"Idiot! ABOVE!" GLaDOS shouted and Italy glanced up, seeing panels covered in the lunar gel. He nodded to show he understood and shot a portal up to one. A bomb sailed through and collided with Wheatly as he fell silent once again. "One more should do it! Here it is!" Another core fell to the floor, giving off a faint pink glow. It spoke in a strange monotone voice as it rattled off pointless facts. Italy ran over to it and picked it up as it said something about pants in the 16th century.

"Veh! I've got it!" He cheered as he ran back over to Wheatly and attached the core, cutting it off mid-sentence.

"Warning: Core corruption at 100 percent"

Wheatly screamed as his frame began moving again.

"Manuel Core replacement required."

"Ohh… Now I see!" Wheatly laughed darkly

"Substitude Core, Are you ready to start?"

"Yes! Quickly!" GLaDOS cried out desperately.

"Corrupted Core, Are you ready to start?"

"What do you think?" Wheatly snapped at the voice angrily.

"Interpreting answer as YES"

"NONONONONO! That was _sarcasm_ you stupid computer!"

"Stalemate detected."

"Like before!" Italy exclaimed quickly, remembering when he had switched Wheatly and GLaDOS.

"Hurry! Hurry!" GLaDOS cried out again, the various notes in her voice sounding odd for her now. GLaDOS and Wheatly started arguing over the stalemate as Italy ran, fueled by sheer terror, towards the new room that had opened up.

"NO! I forbid you from pressing that button!" Wheatly shrieked as Italy got close to the button, but just as he was going to press it an explosion went off, throwing Italy painfully across the room. Wheatly laughed joyously.

"Oww…" Italy groaned as he pulled himself up from the pile of debris he had created.

"Are you _serious?_! How are you still alive?!" Wheatly's frame swiveled around towards Italy, the blue eyes narrowed angrily. Italy pushed himself back in fear when the roof began caving in. The chucks of metal and concrete narrowly missed him, but scared him pale.

"THE MOON!" GLaDOS screamed, causing Italy to look up and see the moon looming above them. "THE GEL! THE GEL IS FROM THE MOON." She screamed again, trying to get Italy to figure it out.

"Eh!" He remembered what Cave had said and carefully aimed the portal up to the moon and fired. A small light appeared on the moon before the portal beneath Wheatly started sucking everything in. Wheatly's frame was being pulled into the portal, he was screaming in terror now. He was nearly ripped from the frame as Italy was sucked though as well, his portal gun thrown off into space, and grabbed onto Wheatly for dear life. Italy started screaming, terrified to let go and be thrown into space.

Suddenly a familiar voice cryed out.

"SPACE!" The small core was thrown through the portal, colliding with Wheatly and causing Italy to lose grip of one side. His terrified screams grew louder as he tried to get his grip back.

"WAIT! I'm still connected! I'll pull us back through!" Slowly the parts still connecting Wheatly to the frame started pulling them back in before a claw appeared from the portal.

"I don't think so." GLaDOS said angrily, the claw extended to grab Italy. Another one knocked Wheatly out of Italy's hands and off into space, his voice drowned out in the silence of space.

The claw pulled Italy back into the room and the portal disappeared behind him, the pressure instantly disappearing. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself, not sure what he was feeling. He closed his eyes, just wanting to sleep. The last thing he saw was GLaDOS's old core being dragged off be one of the claws.

* * *

><p>When he woke up he was greeted by two smaller robots, one shorter with a blue eye that was eerily similar to Wheatly's color. The other was taller and had an Orange eye. The two waved at him and when he tried to wave back he found he couldn't due to the pain in his arm.<p>

"Oh Thank God. You're all right!" Italy looked behind the two and spotted GLaDOS back in her old frame. She sounded as happy as her voice could let her.

"I'm happy too" Italy smiled, slowly pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Your learning capacity completely astounds if I may mention. At first you were the4 most incompetent test subject I've ever seen, but you somehow managed to make it through all of this. The part of me that is Caroline feels some sort of bond with you as well."

"So you're nice now!" Italy beamed up at her, a large smile across his face.

"I guess you could say that. But when I saved you I managed to isolate that part of my program."

"Caroline deleted"

"V-Veh!" W-Why did you do that?"

"I had no more need for those emotions. Besides, it taught me a valuable lesson." Italy could swear she would grin if she could right now. Slowly, it dawned on him that she might kill him now and he backed up a bit on the white platform. "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to kill you."

"R-Really!" He smiled again.

"But before all these cleverer humans got in here I had no problems like this. It was nice. But, sadly, this already happened. So get out." She ordered him as the white platform began rising up, reminding him of after Wheatly took over. "And do never come back."

"If that's what you want…" Italy said sadly, waving goodbye to his friend as the platform reached the top of the room. A small laugh was heard from her speakers.

Italy sat there for a while, letting his limbs rest. He arrived at a door that flew open, revealing what looked like a corn field. He stood up and stepped out, the sunlight warm against his skin and making him realize how long he had been underground. As he took a few steps the door behind him slammed shut and Italy spun around. It quickly re-opened, throwing out a burnt cube before slamming again. Italy smiled upon noticing it was one of the heart cubes from earlier. He picked it up and began to walk off into the field.

* * *

><p>Now I'm done…. Whoa. I haven't felt like this in a long time.<p>

I'm sorry if this ending wasn't to your liking… I do remember having a very vauge idea for an alternate ending where Italy accidently kills GLaDOS by saying he's a country. But I wanted a happier ending, so I went with the game ending…

But, I'm probably not going to come back to often to Hetalia fanfiction… Unless… Maybe another crossover in the future… But that's for the future. And maybe not something so long. I have issue with stuff like this… I don't hate this stuff… It's just I get nervous that I might accidently get something wrong… This goes for fan art… But I'm just going to go off and sleep. I've been working on this chapter for the last 3 or 4 hours…

Hope you all enjoyed :D


End file.
